Of Angels
by Child of the Night123
Summary: Nico in the Titan War, kicking some butt, rated T for slight gore


**This is a short bit about Nico during the Titan War and I kind of thinks it really shows him a being alone in the world, kind of sappy at the end, but not really, and kind of short. May you do the honors Nico?**

**Nico: He does not own PJO or any of this stuff**

**Travis: How did I get here?**

**Nico: This is a fan fiction where I'm the main character**

**Travis: Then Why am I here?**

**Nico: Because you're part of this too**

**Travis: Oh**

Of Angels

Nico

It was during the Titan War, I had just raised the dead with Hades, my father, and I was fighting an enemy demigod who was working for the Titan Lord of Time, Kronos. The demigods and monsters were scared out of their wits when my father brought his worst weapon, his Helm of Darkness. It could reinvigorate your worst fears, make them as horrible as possible, drive some to insanity, even I wanted to flee from him. I could imagine how much worse it was for the enemy warriors, the helm would actually be worse because they knew it could and would be used against them.

I had killed only a few demigods, but many more monsters, it sickened me to kill my own kind but they were under Kronos's spell, it was either kill them and they were gone for good, or spare them and they end up stabbing me in the back. It was quite hard to find an enemy brave enough to fight me, I wasn't an amateur with a sword, and I radiated death and terror and they ran from the sight of me. Blood soaked my boots as I calmly walked through the carnage, we had lost some of our surprise factor in this and that wasn't good.

I had watched my friends, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia (though I didn't know her well), run up to Olympus to fight the Titan Lord and his stooge, the traitor, Ethan Nakamura. The mortals were in panic, fleeing from the skeletons and monsters, probably wondering what was going on. I caught glimpses of Percy's mother, using a shotgun? Talk about commando parents, Percy's stepfather Paul was using a sword, never thought I'd see a day when a mortal used a Celestial bronze weapon. Well, this was pretty much the Apocalypse, I never thought I would see that either.

I just caught sight of a demigod; he had a spear in his hand and a sword at his side. He just killed (or rekilled I should say) a skeleton, now I couldn't let that go now could I? I charged the demigod who's helmet had been knocked off, showing his gold colored hair about halfway down his neck and he had pale blue eyes. He wasn't looking when I crashed into him knocking him to the ground.

But he was fast, before I could fight him, he backed off and fled quickly and I had to admit he was fast, but I was faster. I shot through the fights, barely tripping over a body, it was so mangled I couldn't tell if it was an enemy or a friend. I sliced through a rogue Cyclopes who was about to crush Travis Stoll, son of Hermes who had his back turned. I had liked Travis and his brother Conner well enough, besides the fact they tried to get me to quit Mythomagic. I certainly couldn't let him get crushed. Just as I made a shallow cut in his ribs, I stabbed him through the chest, well lower chest since he was ten-feet tall and I was like five feet. He bellowed as he vaporized into dust and Travis turned.

"Thanks man." He said wiping his forehead, "You're the Mythomagic kid Nico right?"

"People change, and you might just want to back Katie over there with hellhound." Everyone knew about Travis's not-so-secret crush on Katie, except her of course. Travis quickly rushed off without another word. I quickly sped after that demigod again. He just dodged the giant crack made by Kronos's scythe that circled the Empire State Building; he jumped over it and was off again in the crowd.

"Hades," I cursed, pushing my helm further down, "Jackson owes me big time."

I jumped clear over the crack, kicking a hellhound in the muzzle then swiping my sword at its face. The monster fell to the ground, whimpering, then quickly dissolved into shadow and dust. Not to mention exploding it all over my Green Day shirt that was behind my breastplate. "Some monsters just have no respect for their killers anymore." I said but still charging.

The half-blood was in a dead end alley, with a gate too high to climb. In a vain attempt to kill me, or at least injure me he threw his spear. I tapped the ground with my sword and a hill of black rock from the ground rose to protect me. The spear was impaled in the rock where my face would have been; I skirted around the rock and attacked the demigod. The swords clashed as I tried to slash under his guard. He stabbed at me, which I deflected with my hilt.

I swung at his head and he jumped to the wall, kicking off as I jabbed the spot where his gut was five seconds ago. He struck me square on the head with the hilt of his sword; it made my helmet go CLANG! I stumbled back, catching his next blow barely with my shield. Everything looked funny through my skull visor. He swung his blade upward at me, and I blocked it with my sword sideways. We started pressing are hands to the flat of our blades, like in movies to make the other one stumble.

"So," he said smirking, "You're the great Nico di Angelo, son of Hades? Yeah, you're about to die from a son of Hecate when you're suppose to be the almighty child of the Big Three. Di Angelo," he started talking through gritted teeth as I pushed harder. "Like Italian for of angels, what are you going to do, little angel boy? Play me the harp to death?"

I swung my sword up, slashing his wrist, as blood started dripping he winced. I blew into him with my shoulder braced. We separated, both of us bleeding slightly, taking deep breaths, and with eyes full of hate.

"What are you going to do to me, little magician boy?" I taunted back at him as he parried my strike. "Magick me to death?" He uttered a word in Greek and I suddenly felt woozy, the energy draining from me. I said a word in Greek too, but one much more powerful, spirits gusted towards him, making him relive his worse nightmares, slowly driving him insane.

He was on the ground, begging for the pain to stop, writhing on the ground, occasionally screaming. He was facing the sky, groaning, and I put a stop to it. In one single motion, I slit his throat.

I just learned something that day. I had already known that it wasn't easy to be a child of Hades. Everyone looked down on me, because my dad was banished from Olympus. I sometimes had regrets that I had to be a child of the god who would never be welcomed, not completely. I wished I could be someone unimportant like a child of a minor god, like Hecate, but the thing I realized was that guy would have given anything to be important, more than a warrior in that army.

I was lying in my cabin, after the war thinking about this, feeling lonely about Bianca. I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open," I called. The door opened, it was Travis Stoll, the guy I had saved from the Cyclopes.

"Hey, Nico," he said, "Want to come and practice sword fighting with our cabin? Percy said you're really good." I smiled at I sat up. Leave it to Percy to give compliments about the outcast.

"Sure man," Maybe I just wasn't as much as an outcast as I thought.

**And Nico learns to love, sort of. This is my first one-shot, or frankly just my first story on here, hope you like it.**

**Sincerely,**

**Luke**


End file.
